


Hatchy-Boy

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Horror, I just love writing spg horror >:D, evil!spine, poor Hatchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth hasn't seen The Spine in a few days. He decides to investigate and makes a horrifying discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatchy-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the wonderful art by retroautomaton on tumblr. Her drawings of evil!Spine are fantastic :D

Hatchworth hummed nervously as he made his way down the long corridor leading to the Hall of Wires. He hadn't seen The Spine in three days. All attempts at communicating over the Walter wi-fi ended in failure. He hoped The Spine was okay. The Spine would usually communicate when he would isolate himself in the Hall of Wires for a short period of time.

It felt like hours had passed when Hatchworth finally saw the door to the Hall of Wires. As always, it was closed shut. Hatchworth looked on curiously at the door, listening for any sign of his older brother. He could hear a faint hum coming from the other side. 

Hatchworth smiled as he walked up to the door and knocked three times.

"Are you in there, The Spine?" He asked.

"Come in," a familiar deep voice answered.

Hatchworth's smile got bigger at the sound of his brother's voice. It had felt like forever since he last heard it. Hatchworth opened the door and walked in.  
He immediately noticed that something wasn't right. It was so dark, he needed his bright, blue optics to see. The hum was louder, giving the place an ominous feel. He didn't like it.

"Hello there, Hatchy-boy," The Spine's voice crowed from above. Hatchworth looked up and saw two green eyes glaring down at him. They didn't look friendly as they floated closer. Hatchworth gulped, exhaling steam in the process as he attempted to straighten up. He shouldn't be scared of his brother.

"Greetings, The Spine. I was just wondering where you have been these past few days. I started to miss you and I was…" he trailed off and stopped when his brother came into full view.

The Spine didn't look like himself at all. His lower body was gone, all that remained was a spider-like body that connected from the ceiling to his torso. He was heavily dripping with oil, not good. His once human-like hands where replaced with deadly-looking claws. Hatchworth grimaced slightly at the sight of his brother's once handsome face. It was now stained with more oil and was cracked in multiple spots. He was suspended from the wires like some grotesque spider. He was horrendous.

Hatchworth inched away as The Spine chuckled. He glanced back and saw that the door was closed.

"Don't be scared, Hatchy-boy. Everything is okay," The Spine said as he smiled, revealing razor-sharp teeth. More oil dripped from his lips and onto the ground.

"You look horrible, The Spine. I have to get Peter to help you. There's something wrong," Hatchworth said as he remained rooted to the spot. He wanted to run and scream for help, but something kept him in place. The Spine only shook his head, making a horrible creaking noise as he laughed.

"I feel fine, Hatchy-boy. Could you come closer? I want to-"

"No! You're dangerous, The Spine. You might hurt me! You need help!" Hatchworth cried out, holding his hands protectively over his core and backing away even more. The Spine paused, glaring at him with a look of confusion. He then smiled in a creepy manner as he lowered himself to stare Hatchworth in the eye.

"I would never harm my baby brother. Never. I guess I do need help," The Spine said with a frown.

"You are correct, The Spine. I shall go and get Peter," Hatchworth replied. He was hopeful that The Spine would listen to him. 

Hatchworth turned to go, but was stopped when The Spine grabbed the back of his shirt. Hatchworth paused and stared back at his brother. The Spine had a scared look on his face that suggested that he didn't want to be alone.

"Can…Can you stay with me for a bit, Hatchworth? I've been alone for quite some time," he muttered as he gently pulled Hatchworth closer. Hatchworth was hesitant but inched closer, hands pressed firmly over his core. He was still scared, but this was his brother. There was no way anything could go wrong.

"I-I'll stay with y-y-you, The Spine," he stammered as he came closer.

The Spine smirked as he reached out with a clawed hand to gently pet the top of Hatchworth's head. It felt nice to Hatchworth's surprise.

"Poor, sweet Hatchy-boy. You're so naive and stupid," The Spine purred.

 

Rabbit immediately caught the distress signal coming from the Hall of Wires. Something was wrong. She shot up from her seat and ran in the direction of the signal. There was the sound of faint screaming in the distance that got louder and louder and stopped as Rabbit found herself in front of the door to the Hall of Wires. It sounded like Hatchworth. Rabbit grabbed the door handle and found that it was locked.

"Th' Spine! Hatchworth! What's g-g-going on?" She cried out as she struggled with the door. She squeezed the handle and broke it, allowing herself to go in. She swung the door open and froze in horror at what she saw.

"Hello, Rabbit dear," The Spine purred. He held the mangled and broken body of Hatchworth in his clawed hands. His face was contorted in agony and fear. He was gone.

"Do you want to play?" The Spine crowed. The door slammed shut behind Rabbit.


End file.
